Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a feeder for birds that includes a solar cell charging a battery for deterring intrusive animals, such as squirrels when they try to eat seeds dispensed by the bird feeder.
Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,298 discloses a solar powered squirrel proof bird feeder that delivers a mild shock to a squirrel without delivering a shock to birds using the feeder. Two side by side copper tubes surrounding a seed tray each provide a perch for the birds. A squirrel, attempting to use the feeder would, however, come into contact with both tubes. A potential difference between the two tubes would be discharged when the squirrel completes a circuit. A solar cell and a battery are employed to charge a capacitor, which will be discharged when the circuit is completed. A roof on the feeder is also connected to the capacitor so that a mild shock will be delivered to a squirrel in contact with one of the tubes and the roof. Even if a bird were to come into contact with electrically conductive surfaces at different potentials, the relatively low moisture content of a bird will prevent the circuit from being completed, thus preventing the birds from being shocked. Seeds are stored in a compartment formed by rectangular walls of this feeder. The roof is hinged so that the seeds may be added, but this prior art feeder does not lend itself to be easily cleaned, especially when the seeds are wet. Visibility of birds feeding on all sides of this feeder is also limited.
Feeders, with transparent feeder tubes are also commonly used. These tube feeders provide multiple vertically spaced perches and feeding stations for birds. An example of such a tube feeder that is supposed to deter squirrels is found in US Patent Application Publication 2013/0174789.
The instant invention combines the use of a seed storage tube with a surrounding shell, which provides access to seeds on a seed tray, but also makes it difficult for squirrels to gain access without encountering a mild electrical shock. Birds can easily feed without completing an electrical circuit and receiving a shock. Birds feeding on all sides are also visible to interested observers.